The Other Boy Who Lived, revised with fixed HTML
by LizzyLiza
Summary: I swear this is the last time I try to post this. Last time it came up as some Britney Spears/NSYNC thing I definatly didnt write. Like the tital clearly states this is the revised version of *The Other Boy Who Lived* with the HTML format done correctly (


last time

  
A/N: I fixed it. Yippee!! Thanx to Child of Shadows who was first to inform me of the screwed up HTML format. I hope this is better.  
  
  
Chapter 1, The Wish  
"Star light. Star bright," a boy sat by the window staring at the sky. "How stupid must I be to wish on a star. I must have  
done that countless times, years ago. It never works." But all the same the boy sat, staring at a star, that happened to be  
exceptionally bright. He glanced at the digital clock, which now read: 12:00. "15 years old now. I should be celebrating," he  
looked back at the star, "with my parents."  
At the same time another boy was about to make a very different wish. He sat in a small room, covered in an orange that  
almost matched his own hair. "Star light. Star bright. Who am I kidding, these things never work." He was about to crawl into  
bed, when the grandfather clock down the hall, chimed twelve. "Happy Birthday Harry. What I wouldn't give," he whispered  
quietly to himself, "not only is he one of the most famous wizards in the world, but Hermione is practically in love with him."  
The boy was too busy feeling sorry for himself to even realize what he had just said. "If only I was important."   
  
No one can really be sure how wishes come true, for it is a very seldom thing that happens. But that night, while traveling on  
their paths, these two wishes collided, and a miraculous thing happened. It became one of those very rare occasions, when  
wishes come true  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird," sang a pretty voice. Harry opened his eyes to  
see a petite women huddled over him, singing a soft Muggle lullaby. He had seen her only once before, except it pictures, but  
her face was unmistakable.  
"Mum?" he asked bewildered.  
"Darn, you caught me."  
"But – Where – How?"  
"Fine, if a mother can't sing her baby boy a lullaby on his birthday, I'll just leave."   
A girl, who looked around the age of 10, came bounding in the room."You still in bed, you great, lazy lump? Come on, get up,  
it's you're birthday."  
"All the more reason for him to stay in bed, Reeny."  
"Why one earth did you ever name me Irene? Don't you think it's just the most awful name you've ever heard, Harry?"  
"Mmm," Harry murmured in disbelief.  
"Well, you're a great help, aren't you."   
"We've gone over this, Reeny. You know who you're named after," started Lily.  
"Well, then she had the worst name in the world, you just thought to name me after her." The girl stomped out of the room.  
"I really don't know what's gotten into her. She used to love when I called her Reeny."  
"Mum?"  
"What Harry? You look as if you've just seen a ghost."  
"Nothing. Everything's, er, everything's just fine."  
"Well, now that that's settled, I'll get your father. He wants to wish his son, Happy Birthday." She walked to the door. "Oh,  
James! He's up now."  
"No thanks to you," called a voice from the hall.  
"Me?" asked Lily.  
"Yes, you." A tall man stood in the doorway, laughing. He looked remarkably like Harry, except for sapphire eyes, instead of  
emeralds. "Happy Birthday, son."  
"Dad?"  
"Daddy." Reeny had appeared behind James. "Why did you let her name me Irene?"  
"It's not my fault, love. She insisted on the name."  
"Yes, I did, didn't I? Oh, wonderful husband of mine, who I cook and clean for. You do want lunch, don't you?"  
"What, and disappoint Sirius? You know he hasn't had a proper meal for ages. Marty's the worst cook in the world."  
"I never said Sirius and Marty couldn't eat. Only you, darling."  
"Sirius, he's coming?" asked Harry, rather stupidly.  
"Of course. You think he's going to miss his Godson's eleventh birthday? He said something about you sending him a  
Hogwart's toilet seat, when you got there."  
"Eleven?" whispered Harry under his breath.  
"Harry, dear, are you feeling all right. Has turning eleven gotten you a bit disoriented? You've been acting funny all morning."  
Lily seemed very alarmed at Harry's behavior.  
"He's fine Lily. You're just worried about your precious baby boy leaving home."  
"I am not worried about that. I am worried about the fact that he is as white as the walls in this room."  
"Lily, if he was the color of the walls, he would surely be orange, not white. Leave the boy be."  
"I-I'm fine, Mum, really. I just had a very strange dream, that's all. It was so real. It threw me off a bit. I was, er, fifteen in  
the dream, so I– it's just odd."  
See, Lilzy, he's perfectly fine."  
"Call me Lilzy, one more time today, and you won't be eating lunch or dinner."  
"Yes, dear. Now if the ladies of the house could leave the room, I'll be able to give my son his birthday present."  
"As long as it won't blow him up," moaned Lily as she walked to the door.  
"Knowing Daddy, it will." Reeny followed her out.   
James sat down on Harry's bed. Out of his pocket he pulled a wand, "Accio package." A small bundle covered in brown  
paper soared through the door and landed in James' outstretched hand. "Here Harry. I've been waiting eleven years to give  
this to you."   
Harry tore open the package. The silvery invisibility cloak slipped out, making Harry's lap invisible. "Your cloak. Thanks  
Dad."  
"Use it well. Tickle the pear if you're ever hungry."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. You better get dressed. Sirius and Marty will be here soon."   
"Right," said Harry glumly. He didn't understand why he wasn't happy. He had his parents back. The only thing he had ever  
truly wanted. If only he knew what was going on.  
"Are you sure you're feeling well?"   
"Either I've waken up from a very long dream, or I'm still dreaming."   
"What was that dream of yours about anyway?" His father shifted on the bed.   
"It's a very long story. It just seemed so real."   
"I've got plenty of time."   
"I don't understand, you're supposed to be dead."   
"Dead?" James was very shocked. This isn't what he expected.   
"Yes," Harry said quietly. "I don't know you, or Mum, or Reeny for that matter. She was never born. You died on Halloween  
night when I was only one."   
"I think you've got the wrong story."   
"No. Voldemort came and killed you and Mum, and then he–"   
"He tried to kill you, but he couldn't."   
"Yes! That's exactly what happened. I had to live with the Dursly's, and I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh  
birthday. Then I went to Hogwarts and met Ron Weasly, he's my best friend."   
"Ron Weasly? I knew it! You must have dreamed you were him, except for that Dursly part. I have no idea how you know  
about them. How could you have dreamed you were Ron Weasly? You don't even know the boy."   
"What?" Harry was very confused now.   
"Arthur and Molly Weasly were killed by Voldemort ten years ago. You know that. Quit being foolish Harry, and get  
dressed." James got up off the bed.   
"Wait!"   
"Harry I don't have time for these games. Sirius and Marty will be here any minute." James left the room, leaving Harry  
more bewildered then before. Something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
Chapter 2, Ron's Turn  
  
THUMP! "Oww!" moaned a boy with flaming red hair. "George!"   
"Who's George?" Ron opened his eyes to see a small girl sitting on his bed, legs crossed, and a newspaper rolled up in her  
hand. He looked around and realized this wasn't his room, and he definitely didn't know the girl.  
"Who're you?" he asked, still groggy, "Where am I?"  
"Didn't think I hit you that hard."   
"What?" "You are completely nutters, Ron. I'm your cousin Lucy, remember, we live with horrible Uncle Hugh." The girl,  
who's name apparently was Lucy, hopped off the bed. She was very short and looked around the age of eleven.   
"Cousin? Where's Fred and George and Ginny? Where's my Mum and Dad?"   
"It's a good thing Uncle Hugh doesn't like us very much, because if he did, I would surely get an incredibly long lecture about  
hitting people on the head to wake them up. Are you all right, Ron? One would think you had amnesia, and that wouldn't be  
good. After all, we're starting Hogwarts this year, and you have to remember that you're a wizard. You do remember that  
you're wizard, don't you?"   
"I know I'm a wizard. But I do know who you are. Though I vaguely remember  
Mum mentioning a Lucy who attends a school in Australia. Where is everyone, and where am I?"   
"Yes, I am literally going to be dead tomorrow. If you meet any nice people at Hogwarts tell them about me won't you?"  
Lucy walked towards the door.   
"Meet anyone at Hogwarts? I know tons of people at Hogwarts." Ron threw off his covers and stood up. Who was this girls,  
thinking she could just traipse in here and pretend she's known him for ages. The nerve.   
"Sure, of course. You would know people at Hogwarts, seeing as you've never been there before. I have spent all my life  
with you Ron. Now I am I chose this morning to hit you, but I didn't mean to  
jostle your brain. We're eleven, we're going to be first years, oh, and by the way, Uncle Hugh been calling for you all  
morning."  
She stalked out of the room muttering about peoples losing their memory at young ages. Ron walked out the door as well.  
Apparently he had been sleeping in the attic. There were three rooms, one that was his, one that was a middle room with  
steps leading downstairs. The other room must have been Lucy's because she slammed the door when he tried to follow her  
in. So he creaped down the stairs instead.   
"Uncle Hugh? Uncle Hugh?" he whispered, "I know I've heard the name before." The staircase brought him down to the  
second level. "Mum's cousin!" He finally shouted. "The muggle accountant. Why am I staying with him?"   
The walls of the hallway on the second floor were covered with mirrors. Ron peered into one, expecting to see his normal  
freckled face, red haired self. Which he did, but he saw something else that definitely didn't belong. In the middle of his  
forehead was a thin scar shaped as a lightning bolt. Ron was dumbstruck. He reached up and prodded his forehead. He ran  
his fingers down the scar that usually belonged to his best friend. He suddenly let out a small chuckle. "I can't believe it! I'm  
famous Harry Potter! No, wait, I'm famous Ron Weasly!"   
"So you're famous," came Lucy's voice, which seemed to have lost his spirit, "every wizard in the world knows that." She  
pushed past him and continued to walk down another staircase.   
Ron did a little jig. He was Harry Potter, the wonderful, fabulous "boy who lived!" Everything he ever wanted, fame, fortune,  
Hermione. It was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Just as Ron was dancing down the steps, he let out a gasp. If he was Harry  
Potter then – it meant that he – he was an orphan. Ron reached the bottom in a daze. This wasn't what he had expected.  
"Ron!" barked a loud, drunken voice of a man. He walked towards the voice, which led towards the kitchen. A scruffy man  
sat with his head on the table. He smelled strongly of liquor. Ron was in such a state of shock, he didn't even hold his nose.  
Which any sensible person would have done. "Ron!" the man called again.   
"Mmm," he replied. Lucy bounded into the room.   
"Don't mind him," she cooed, as if the man was an overgrown baby, "he hasn't been himself today. What do you need, Uncle  
Hugh? I'll get it." She smiled at him warmly, not that he was looking at her, then flashed a face at Ron which showed how  
she really felt.   
"Aspirin," the man chocked out. "Get me an aspirin, child."   
"Right away, Uncle Hugh." She ran to a cupboard and pulled out a little bottle of pills. She opened the lid and shook two out.  
Then she grabbed a glass from another cupboard and ran to the faucet for water. Ron watched her carefully, since he would  
have to live here until he was back at old, familiar Hogwarts and the old, familiar Burrow.   
Lucy handed the man the pills and water, then helped him up and led him to a couch in the living room. He instantly conked  
out, snoring loudly. She turned back to Ron and glared, sharply. "You're lucky, Ron. I just saved you're ass." She marched  
back up the stairs.   
"Lucy, wait!" Ron yelled as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up his uncle.  
"Don't bother," Lucy huffed, loudly. Ron ran after her still, knowing he was going to have a tough time explaining this.  
  
Chapter 3, Back to Harry  
  
Harry sat on his bed. This can't be happening, he though to himself. Wait! My wish. It came true! Harry couldn't believe  
it. This wasn't a dream. He smiled, obviously very proud of himself for figuring this out. I'll just have to fudge my way  
through life until I get to Hogwarts.It seemed simple enough.   
"Harry," Reeny stood at the door, "Sirius is arguing with Mum again. He said something about toilet seats. Maybe you should  
come down."   
"Right." Harry followed the girl, who was so obviously his sister. She had red hair, cropped just below her ears. She looked  
like a much shorter Lily, only she had eyes like James. It seemed odd to Harry, seeing a Potter child, without green in their  
eyes.   
"He is not sending such a thing to you, Sirius. I don't know why you would want my child to get into so much trouble."   
Harry followed his mother's voice to what looked like the kitchen. "Harry's not going to get into trouble, Lily, just mischief."   
"That is ten times worse."   
"You didn't used to care so much when we got into trouble at Hogwarts."   
"We!" shrieked Lily, "We did not cause trouble, you caused trouble."   
"Me?" asked Sirius innocently. The glare Lily sent him could have petrified anyone. "It wasn't only me. It was James and  
Reamus too. Not to mention Marty and – and and Reeny."  
"You do not bring them into this argument. I told you not to mention her, ever. Get out of my house!"   
"Lily, I didn't mean –"   
"Get OUT!" Lily was screaming at Sirius. Neither of them noticed Harry was standing in the room.   
"Fine!" Sirius shouted back, "you can go ahead and ruin your son's birthday, just because Reeny's dead. I loved her just as  
much as you Lily. I care about her just as much as you did. You can't push her aside and pretend she never existed. You  
can't keep doing this to yourself, Lils. It wasn't your fault she died."   
"It wasn't, Sirius? Who convinced her to stay in England in the first place. She was going to go on a trip to Australia, but I  
convinced her to stay for Halloween. I told her, 'Every year we spend Halloween together, you can't break the tradition. If I  
hadn't been so selfish. The thought of Liza living alone in Australia just makes me sick." Lily's legs couldn't support her  
weight anymore. She collapsed into Sirius' arms. He helped her to the floor and pulled her into a tight hug.   
"Shh," he whispered. "We all wanted her to stay, and anyway, Marty came to visit us for Halloween."   
"The poor child hasn't seen Remus since he sent her to Australia. The girl doesn't even remember her own Uncle.  
"You know she couldn't have stayed here with us. It was safer for her in Australia." Lily sobbed onto Sirius' shoulder. Harry  
stood in bewilderment. His mother was crying, and he had no idea why.  
"Mum?" he asked quietly. She pulled her head off of Sirius' shoulder, which now looked rather tear-stained.   
"Harry!" she cried, standing up and running to him. She really was a very short women, for Harry was almost as tall as her.  
"I'm so sorry. I don't do this very often. Only when I start missing Reeny a lot."   
"Mmm," he murmured back. She hugged him. Harry breathed deeply. She smelled like fresh flowers, which, in Harry's  
opinion, made her smell motherly. She pulled away and smiled through her constant stream of tears.   
"You were God's gift to me Harry. You and Reeny and your father."   
"Ahem!" coughed Sirius who sat leaning against the cabinets that lined the bottom of the counter.   
"And Sirius as well."  
"Thank you," said Sirius smuggly.  
"Where is Dad, anyways?" Harry asked,  
"Oh, while we," she motioned to Sirius, "were – er – quarreling he and Marty sneaked off to pick up Remus. He's been –  
er – sick lately, and didn't feel up to apperating or floo powder. So their taking Marty's trashy muggle car." Lily laughed,  
wiping her eyes.   
"And they took your present with them. Marty was convinced you'd open it before they got back," Sirius said, standing up off  
the floor.   
"Now why would I do a thing like that?" asked Harry, putting on an innocent face.  
"Because you're an eleven year old boy, who simply can't be trusted," came voice that wasn't his mother. A women had just  
waddled into the kitchen. Her raven locks were neatly tied back into a bow, that matched her eyes, a soft lavender blue. Her  
smile was almost as big as Sirius', and all in all she was quite pretty, even with her fairly large belly. But, then again, most  
pregnant women have fairly large bellies.   
"Marty!" Two hands flew around the women's waist. Reeny peaked her head around the women, who had just been  
christened Marty.   
"You're blocking the way Marty, dear," came a familiar voice.   
"Remus, you really shouldn't have said that," Sirius said, watching his wife's bottom lip quiver. Tears began to roll down her  
cheek, but she managed to waddle over to Lily, reveling a man Harry recognized as Remus Lupin.   
He ran over to Marty cooing, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. You're more beautiful now then you were on your  
wedding day, and, trust me, that's saying something."   
Marty sniffed, "Really?"   
"Of course."   
"So I'm not fat?"   
"Of course not."   
"Oh, okay." The cheerful voice was back. "Sorry, I've been having these mood swings lately. I don't know why I wanted to  
go through this again. I suppose the urge to hold a baby in my arms was too strong. I'm sorry Charlie couldn't come Harry.  
He begged, but Wizard's Flu is very contagious, and he needs time to get better before school starts."   
Harry figured Charlie was Marty and Sirius' son.  
"When do we eat?" asked Sirius, "I'm hungry."  
"Aren't you always?" laughed Lily as she pulled out her wand. She muttered something. Seven gold plates landed on the table  
in the dinning room. Harry thought they looked a lot like Hogwarts' plates, and when he brought it up, the adults in the room  
just smiled. To his relief, no one even asked how he knew what the plates looked like.   
Dinner was peaceful, or at least as peaceful as any dinner could be when James Potter and Sirius Black were together.  
Sparks flew. Chicken wings flew. Pumpkin juice flew. Finally it was time for Harry to open his presents.   
First was a gift from Remus. It was a fascinating book on different types of Dark creatures. Harry noticed a few pages torn  
out, and was about to ask about it when he realized in was the chapter on how to distinguish werewolves.   
Sirius and Marty's present was a lot less practical. It was a box filled with many items, including Dungbombs, a few packs of  
Exploding Snaps, extra Dungbombs, his own set of Wizard Chess pieces, and even more Dungbombs. Sirius couldn't contain  
himself when he saw Lily's expression.   
Reeny gave him several chocolate frogs, and a few bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Everyone got a big kick out of  
those, especially when James accidentally ate a Liver and Onions one, mistaking it for Dark Chocolate.   
Finally it was Lily's turn. Out came her wand again, and with one gentle swish a soft ball of blue light appeared. Harry  
watched it closely, as the ball became a silver circle. Lily snatched it from where it was hovering over the gravy, and  
carefully handed it to Harry. It was a pocket watch, and the most beautiful one Harry had ever seen.   
The front was delicately carved with a dog and a stag dancing together under the full moon's light. The tiny animals moved  
around together, which even surprised Harry, who thought he'd seen just about everything. He clicked the watch open. The  
blue ball reappeared. The ball poofed and disaperared. Then a picture of seven smiling people formed. They were waving  
cheerfully, and the one in the middle, the one named Harry, looked the happiest of all.  
  
Chapter 4, Lucy Believes (Well Sort of)  
  
"Lucy, open the door!" Ron yelled. Lucy had once again shut herself in her room. "Please Lucy, I got to tell you something."   
The door swung open revealing Lucy, "Make it quick."   
Ron followed her into the room. The walls were plastered with wizard pictures, waving and smiling. He assumed they were  
her parents. "Look," he said, "I'm not who you think I am."  
"You're not?" She sat on the bed, "Then who are you?"  
"Have you ever heard of Harry Potter?"   
"No."   
"Well, he's a wizard, and he's my best friend. I've been going to Hogwarts for four years."  
"Really? That explains why I've seen you everyday at Wittinborrow Primary?"   
"Where? Never mind. Harry is the only person who ever survived You–Know–Who."  
"I'm supposes to believe that. Since you're the only person who's ever survived him. I can't believe you."  
"That's where I'm getting. I wished I was more important, because I always get pushed aside, having five older brothers and  
a famous best friend. So I guessed I turned into Harry Potter. Only I'm still me."   
"Are you telling me that I'm supposed to believe that?"   
"Yes!"   
"Whatever Ron. You can pretend you don't know anything that's going on, and that's fine. Just don't act funny when Hagrid  
comes today."   
"Hagrid? He's coming?"   
"Yes, we're getting our school things today, remember? Oh, wait, no you wouldn't."  
"Finally, someone I'll recognize."   
"You just like the attention, don't you?" Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. There was only one person who could  
knock loudly enough to be heard in the attic.   
Ron bolted down both flights of stairs and swung the door open. "Hagrid!" he shouted.  
Lucy pushed passed him and gave Hagrid a warm hug round his middle. That was about as high up as she could reach.   
"'Lo Lucy. Hello Ron." Hagrid looked at him in awe.   
"When do we leave?" Lucy asked, trying to draw the attention back to herself."   
"Soon as Ron wants to." Hagrid couldn't stop smiling.   
"Now!" Ron shouted, "Let's leave now!"   
It was a long trip to London and the Leaky Cauldron.   
"Usual Hagrid?" asked the bartender. "Nah, Tom. Hogwarts business today."   
"That's not?" gasped Tom, "It can't be. It is, isn't it? Ronald Weasly!" He reached out and shook Ron's hand profusely.   
Many people rushed up to them, and, one again, Lucy was pushed into the background. She scowled as wizards told Ron just  
how much they have always wanted to meet him, and Hagrid was no help. He just stood there, smiling.   
She was pretty much miserable through the entire trip. Even when Hagrid bought them both an owl. But for Ron, it was the  
best day of his life. Finally in the spotlight, getting the attention he deserved. He smiled the whole day, even when he ran into  
Draco Malfoy getting fit for their robes. The day was perfect. When they reached the house again, they waved goodbye to  
Hagrid, who disappeared.   
"Where were you?" came the sharp bark of Uncle Hugh.   
"J-Just out," stammered Lucy, she had lost her sweet, calm voice from this morning.  
"Out where? Stealing, no doubt. Where else would you get money to buy these things." He eyed their strange packages. "Do  
you know what I do to thieves in my house?"   
He raised his hand to hit her. Ron jumped in and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" In a flash of light, Hugh was knocked off his feet.  
"If you ever, EVER try to hit her, I'll do worse!"   
Hugh had gone a ghostly shade of white. "U-Up st-stairs," he said weakly.   
"Come on, Lucy." Ron had never been so mad, not even when Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood in their Second year.  
Lucy looked almost as pale as Uncle Hugh.   
They took refuge in the attic. They sat on the steps in silence until Lucy said, "How did you do that?"   
"I told you, I've gone to Hogwarts for four years."   
"It is true, isn't it?" Ron nodded his head. "Well, look on the bright side. You'll be top of the class."   
"No, Hermione will."   
"Who?"   
"My – er – friend."   
"Friend?"   
"Yes, friend." He gave a deep sigh.   
They were quiet again then, "It's getting dark."   
"I know, Lucy."   
They sat in more silence. "Ron?" Lucy finally said.   
"Yes?"   
"What was your family like?"   
"Red heads."   
Lucy laughed. "No, I mean what were they like. I can't remember my family."   
"I'm your family."   
"But you don't remember me."   
"Yes I do. You lived with me for a year when I was six."   
"I did?"   
"Then you went to live with my Dad's brother in Australia."   
"I did?"   
"Yes." Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket. He ran his fingers up and down the wood. He had never owned a new wand  
before. He sat in deep thought.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing. I'm just trying to remember if there's a spell that can create food. I'm starving." "Me too." He thought some more  
until, "If it worked for a broomstick, I wonder if it would work for dinner."   
"What would work?"   
"Accio turkey." They waited. Then, sure enough, a plater of cold turkey came soaring up the steps. They ate a very nice  
dinner, filled with bright laughter and even a few screams. Ron accidentally sent water soaring up the stairs and landing on  
them. Finally it was time for bed.  
"Good night Lucy."   
"Good night Ron. I'll miss you."   
"When?"   
"When you have to go back to where ever you came from."   
"Go back?"   
"Well, you surly can't stay. You don't belong here. You belong with your parents and that Harry boy. I'll miss you when you  
have to leave."   
"I'll miss you too."   
"Will you write to me?"   
"I'll try, but they wouldn't go to you. They would go to the Lucy in Australia."   
"Don't worry, I'll make sure to remember you, no matter where I go." She gave Ron a hug, and sniffed. Soon Lucy was  
crying.   
"What's wrong?"   
"No one's ever cared about me before. I've never been loved by someone in my family. But your my family, and now that I  
know there are people that truly care about me, you have to leave. What if I wake up tomorrow morning and you're gone,  
and the other Ron's back. The Ron who's never paid any attention to me at all. I don't think I could take that. But I'm going  
to have to, aren't I?" Ron nodded."I'm just going to miss you so much. I've only known you for a day, but that's better then  
I've known the other Ron since Hagrid brought me here to live with you, or the other you. It's so confusing. I don't know  
who I am even."   
"Someday I'll find you. Then we can go and be family again. I promise you."   
"Promise?"   
"I'll try until I die."   
She smiled, "Good night, Ron."   
"G'night, Lucy." She gave him another hug and went into her room. He snuggled into his bed, and fell asleep right away. It  
was 11:59 when the room swirled. If you looked closely enough, you could see a small rat in the corner.  
  
Chapter 5, All Good Things Must Come to an End  
  
"It sure is getting late," commented Remus, looking outside at the dark sky, lighted by the moon, that was not quite full. He  
shuddered at the thought.   
"We should get going," Sirius yawned, helping Marty up from an armchair.   
"Yes. We need all the sleep we can get. Who knows when my next full night of sleep will be." Marty patted her stomach  
gingerly, while her smile turned into a yawn.   
"I'll be taking this one to bed now," said James, who had in his arms a sleeping Reeny, who's head was resting on his  
shoulder. He creeper up the stairs and out of sight. "I can't wait to be able to do that," Sirius sighed, "Charlie never lets me  
carry him."   
"You could carry me to the car," offered Marty.   
"I tremble at the thought of holding such rare, exquisite beauty in my arms."   
"He's just afraid of dropping me."   
"When you say it like that, it sounds bad."   
"It does, doesn't it?"   
Lily looked half asleep on the couch when James came back downstairs. He picked her up, and cradled her the way he had  
Reeny. "Do I need to carry you too?"   
Lily laughed, then nuzzled her head onto James' shoulder. "Good night," she whispered.   
"G'night Mum. I love you." Harry smiled, he'd waited 14 years to say that.   
"I love you too, sweetheart. Happy Birthday." James made a second trip up the steps.  
"Lily is so lucky," Marty sighed, melting back down into the armchair, "she got the good one and I got stuck with Sirius."   
"Now I'm definitely not carrying you."   
"You weren't going to."   
"She has a point, Sirius."   
"Thanks for your support Moony."   
"Anytime Padfoot."   
"Every time I come here, it reminds me of how it was at Hogwarts."   
"How?" asked Harry. Everyone looked at him. Apparently, they hadn't realized he was still awake.   
"Your parents."   
"Marty, how does that remind you of school. Lily and James hated each other until our fifth year."   
"They still act like they hate each other half of the time. You'd think that with all the arguing that goes on under this roof,  
they wouldn't both be living under this roof; but they are both living under this roof and that's what matters."  
"Marty, I think you some sleep."  
"Love is a compicated thing Harry," continued Marty. "Someday you'll understand."  
"Are you sure?" moaned Remus, "I don't even understand it."   
"Marty," Sirius said, "it's about quarter to 12, we should give the Potter's some peace."   
"To give the Potter's peace, we'd have to get rid of James, and then the original Potter would be gone."   
"Oh, yes. Thanks for reminding me, Remus. Poor Lily."   
"Poor me," Marty whispered, so only Harry, who was sitting next to her, could hear.   
"I need to get home too but I think I feel up to Apperating home," said Remus rising.   
"Are you sure?" asked Marty, with concern, struggling to get out of the armchair once again.   
"Positive." Remus grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.   
"Thanks."   
"Good night, everyone, and Happy Birthday to you. I'll see you at Christmas?" Remus disappeared after giving Marty one  
more hug.   
"I don't feel up to driving either, and I'm not about to let Sirius do it. Do you think your parents would mind if we left the car  
here?"   
"Of course not." In truth, Harry had no idea, but Marty looked so tired.   
"Good night, dear. Be – er – good. I want to see you at Christmas, and after you're gone for a few months, Lily may never  
want you back." She hugged Harry goodbye. "Coming Sirius?"  
"You go on with out me. I'll be home in a second." Marty then Apperated as well. "Just wanted to wish my Godson, Happy  
Birthday, one more time. Oh, and make sure to cause lots of trouble at school, you've got to live up to the family name after  
all. Whatever you do, don't tell your Mum I said that. She's been on my case all week about being a bad example. It's not as  
if James is any better. And remember to send me a toilet seat." Sirius faded away. Harry gave a sigh and walked up the  
steps. There was laughter coming from his parents bedroom. Harry walked through the open door. James was on the bed,  
tickling Lily.   
"Whatever happened to sleep?" asked Harry, smiling. He was glad his parents were awake.   
"We decided to have fun, instead."   
"We?" chocked Lily, who was still laughing, even though James had stopped tickling her. "Yes, we. Care to join us?" Harry  
sat down on the bed. His parents looked so happy together. It was hard to believe they were ever enemies. "I'm going to  
miss you." "  
I'll miss you too, baby. But you'll be back for Christmas," Lily cooed, ruffling Harry's already messy hair. She didn't know he  
wasn't talking about going away to school. The thought had occurred to him that eventually he'd have to leave. He didn't  
belong here. Not with them. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew he couldn't stay. "You should get some sleep.  
We're going shopping tomorrow." James groaned. "Don't worry, dear, I'll let you take Harry to look at Quiditch supplies."   
"Good night," said Harry, "I really do love you both."   
"I know." James stood up and pulled him into a hug. It felt so safe to be hugged by his father. It was like having his Patronus  
with him. Then he realized that in a way, he did. His Patronus was a stag, after all.   
He walked into his room, and quickly fell asleep. It was 11:59 when the room swerved and he was, once again, at the  
Durslys. A rat moved silently from the corner, and slowly turned into a man. The moon glinted on his silver hand. He  
hovered over Harry, looking around carefully. In his metal hand was a small pocket watch. He set it on the table, right next  
to Harry's glasses. He had a small smile on his face. "So you see, Harry," he whispered, "not all of the Dark Lord's servants  
are evil. I gave you your wish. I repaid a favor. I am no longer in your debt. Sleep well Harry, for you will awaken the same  
way you always do. Only tomorrow you will remember the people I spent countless birthdays with, since the day I turned  
eleven.   
"I'm not a bad person, Harry. Just a weak one. You should know, I never wanted to hurt Lily and James, but corruption and  
fear got the better of me. I'm sorry. I truly am. I hope this helped to make up for it." He turned back into a rat and slipped  
out the door, down the steps, and into the night.   
  
  
Review Story ( be a responsible reader and write a review)  
Title:   
The Other Boy Who Lived, revised with fixed HTML  
Name:  
LizzyLiza (Signed Review)  
Favorites:  
Add author to favorites: Add story to favorites:   
Review:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you feel that this entry violates any of the guidelines set by FanFiction.Net please click here to notify the staff.   
  
  
Home | About Us | Terms of Service | Browser Compatibility | Privacy  
  
  



End file.
